Empath
by Lothlorienx
Summary: Romantic empathic poem thing.


**Empath: A Poem**

Koriand'r saw Raven next to her, sitting beside her with closed eyes

Raven was lost in thought, it seemed, but then Koriand'r saw tears welling at the sides

Koriand'r moved closer and said to her, gently, "Raven? Why do you cry?"

Raven ignored her, it seemed, for she did not answer her right away

But Koriand'r waited for Raven to answer her anyway

Then Raven opened her eyes, and told Koriand'r why

"I cry because someone is unhappy. I am an empath, remember?

"I can sense someone's sadness, and it effects me: they lost their mother just last December."

Koriand'r nodded, soaking in Raven's words

"I understand," she whispered, so quiet she almost wasn't heard

Raven shook her head, then leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut

As she felt far too many things, none gentle enough

.

Raven's brow furrowed as she fought to control her distress

She put her hands to her head, clutching at her skull, but it did not aid her stress

Koriand'r was passing by when she noticed Raven shuddering in pain

Raven couldn't stop it, all the emotions overwhelming her as they came

Koriand'r didn't hesitate for a second, but ran up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders

As Raven struggled with her emotions, Koriand'r only pulled her tighter to hold her

"Raven?" she gently asked, "Why are you in pain? Are you hurt?"

As Raven remained silent, Koriand'r's grip tightened, into her skin and her shirt

Raven could not answer at first, but then she found her voice

"A child has run away from home, but they realized they'd made the wrong choice.

"Now they're wandering the city lost and alone, not knowing what to do or where to go,

"So now they wander the city, worried about their life and living, and how they had been brought so low."

Koriand'r held Raven tighter, and while that may have calmed her somewhat

But Raven could still feel the child out there, hungry and with too many fresh cuts

.

Raven's eyes drifted closed slowly and a contented sigh escaped her

Koriand'r found Raven then, but hestitated, not wanting to disturb her

"Raven?" she asked, her voice as quiet as a whisper

As Raven's eyes opened, she thought for a moment that Raven would kiss her

"I am fine, Koriand'r," Raven replied, her eyes lingering on Koriand'r's own

"I'm just very calm right now. Calmer than I've ever been at home."

"But why?" Koriand'r asked her, unsure if Raven was lying to her

"Why are you contented here? Isn't that what home's for?"

"I am contented, because the people around me are calm and undisturbed."

Koriand't smiled slightly at Raven's words, and she could almost see the calm emotions that Raven lured

"Then I am happy for you," said Koriand'r as she watched Raven smile and sigh

"But, if you don't me asking for the second time; why?"

"Why am I so calm and contented?" Raven asked her friend

"Because, all around me is a bliss that I cannot fight. I'm calmest I've ever been."

Koriand'r smiled and kissed Raven on the crown on her head

"May I join you?" Koriand'r asked, not waiting and already crawling up onto the bed

.

A smile broke across Raven's face as she met her friend's gaze

Koriand'r blushed and looked away, never had she seen Raven smile in all of her days

"Koriand'r?" Raven asked, tilting her head to the side

"Is something wrong? Why will you not meet my eyes?"

Koriand'r slowly upturned her face to look at Raven and her smile

On anyone else, such a display would seem mild

But this was Raven, Koriand'r knew, and she almost never smiled

So she just had to ask, "Are you happy?"

Raven's eyes glistened at her, and then she gave a slight nod

Before Koriand'r could ask why, Raven asked, "Is it really so odd?"

"Yes," Koriand'r said honestly, "it is. You almost never smile. Why do you smile at me?"

Raven leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, and said, "Because this is the happiest I will ever be"

"You are happiest now-?"

"I am happiest when I am with you," Raven said

Without another word, Raven placed a kiss upon her head

* * *

 _Kinda outta practice with rhyme and rhythm. Haven't written poetry in a while. Oh well. Let me know what you think._


End file.
